Flying
by inkheart9459
Summary: Andy comes home from chasing a lead quite literally all over the City so very tired to her family. She's ready for a quiet dinner and a good night's sleep, but when the twins start asking her questions about her piercings she knows that might be a little too much to ask. Especially when afterwards Miranda drags her upstairs with a mischievous glint in her eyes.


This story follows two stories I've done before, Wholesome and Wings, so go read those or you'll have no idea what's going on here. Really. You won't. Many a request came in to do a fic of Miranda giving Andy the winged barbells, so I did. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Andy shut the door. She was bone tired. She didn't know that chasing a lead today was literally going to be chasing a lead. Across half the city. And back. Honestly if it hadn't been such an important lead on such an important story she might have just given up. But eventually she had gotten what she needed and now was extremely glad to be home.<p>

"Andrea?" Miranda's voice floated down the hall, quiet as always.

She put away her coat and slipped off her shoes before she padded to Miranda's study. Her girlfriend was perched on the couch in her study, surrounded by a mess of photo layouts and proofs. Andy smiled at the sight.

"Hey," she said, walking into the study and flopping down in one of the other chairs no covered in Runway material.

Miranda shuffled the things that were on her lap onto the couch. She took off her reading glasses and looked over at Andy. "How was your day, darling?"

Andy melted back into the chair with a groan. "I swear at some point today I was in all five boroughs. It was exhausting."

"Well, dinner is in the oven waiting for us. Go call the girls down while I set everything up and then we can eat. Perhaps the food will perk you back up. I do believe it's that chicken dish you like."

Andy perked up at that. Curried chicken sounded wonderful. Her stomach growled loudly. She looked up at Miranda sheepishly.

Miranda just gave her one of her barely there smiles and stood up. "Go get the girls then." She started to walked from the room before turning again and speaking. "Oh, and Andrea, the twins might be a little…curious about your tattoos and piercings tonight at dinner. We had a discussion about body modifications earlier today after a trip to Hot Topic. I used you as an example."

Andy tried not to snort out loud at the vision of Miranda in the middle of a Hot Topic. Oh god that would have been priceless to witness. Too bad she had been god even knew where in the City at that point.

"Ok, I think I can handle fielding a few questions."

Miranda blushed, just a hint, before she turned again and exited the room. Andy wondered just what that was about. She shook her head and stood to get the girls. Sometimes, even as well as she knew Miranda after three years, the woman was still a mystery.

She climbed one flight of stairs and then really didn't want to climb anymore. Miranda would give her a look for yelling for the girls like cattle, but she really didn't care at that point. "Girls, dinner!" she called.

Almost immediately their doors opened and feet started to pound down the hall and then the stairs. Andy was almost bowled over by them. She stepped back and laughed as Caroline came screeching to a halt in front of her.

"Sorry, Andy. I thought you would be at the bottom since you called for us."

Andy started to walked down with the two of them trailing behind her. "No, I didn't want your mother giving me a total death glare."

The twins laughed. "But it's about time you got home Andy, I'm _starving_. Like any more time and I think I would've died," Cassidy said as they hit the ground floor.

Andy laughed. "Oh, you're right, I think I see you wasting away in front of my eyes. Quick! To the dining room before you disappear completely."

Cassidy glared at her, but there was still the beginnings of a smile on her face.

"Andy?" Caroline asked.

"Mhm?" Andy hummed.

"It is true you have your nipples pierced." Caroline looked up at her with wide, innocent eyes.

Oh, holy hell, when Miranda said she'd talked about her tattoos and piercings, she thought she'd keep it to the PG ones. Maybe she couldn't handle fielding a few questions from the girls. This was going to be an interesting dinner.

"Yeah, I do."

The questions were rapid fire after that throughout dinner. She shot Miranda a look after about the fifth one. Miranda just gave her a blank look that let Andy know that Miranda was clearly enjoying not being the one in the line of fire. Just for that Andy was going to suggest they go to Hot Topic again on their next family shopping trip.

By the end of dinner the twins were petered out with questions and Andy was infinitely glad. She was also glad that Miranda hadn't corrected her when she said she had three tattoos and not four. She really didn't want to talk about her thigh tattoo right now. Maybe someday with the girls, but not now.

Mollified for now the girls helped clean the table and then shot off to finish homework and get ready for bed. Andy started to head for the study again to start typing up her notes before bed, but Miranda grabbed her arm. She turned and cocked a brow at the other woman.

"Let's let work be done for the night, darling." Miranda was practically purring.

Andy swallowed. She heard that tone of voice before, usually right before Miranda dragged into their bedroom and had her way with her. Suddenly all that energy that was fled her limbs was right back where it started.

"And what did you have in mind to pass the time?" Andy asked, voice a lot lower than it had been a few seconds before.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll find something to do." Miranda tugged her up the stairs with all the contained excitement of a kid on Christmas morning.

The fact that Miranda was so damn eager was just making Andy ache already. When Miranda was this damn excited it usually meant spectacular fucking things. Things like not going to bed until the sun was rising and losing track of orgasms and blindfolds and passing out from coming so hard. Andy's mind was in over drive trying to figure out what in the world it would be today. After running all over the city being fucked until she passed out sounded absolutely wonderful.

Miranda tugged open the door to their room and led Andy inside. She let go of Andy's hand and gestured for the other woman to stay put. Andy was totally fine with that, she was surveying the candles lit around the room, providing a lovely yellow glow throughout the room.

One thing people didn't know about Miranda was the woman loved candles. She almost made a point to look down her nose at them whenever others tried to give them to her to suck up. They were something that she kept wholly for herself. And as many as she had, she only lit them on special occasions or when she was extremely happy and content. Andy had no idea which of the two this was, but her insides warmed even more than they already were at the romantic gesture.

Miranda came back a second later with a small package in her hands. Andy tried to look at it, but the next second Miranda's mouth was on hers and she was pinned back against the door. Miranda flicked the lock beside her and Andy swallowed and breathed out heavily through her nose. Miranda, for her part, smiled into the kiss. If Andy could guess, it would totally be a smug smile too.

Fingers started to nimbly undo the buttons of her blouse. Andy shuddered as the cool air of the room hit her bare skin. She shivered harder as Miranda's fingertips skirted over her skin so very gently. Goosebumps raised on her skin, hair standing up straight. Miranda's hands followed the path of her shirt upward, coming to rest right between her breasts. She parted the shirt easily, shoving it up and over Andy's shoulders. It fell to the ground the next second with little ceremony.

Miranda started to kiss down her neck, sucking hard, and god was she ever glad that she had learned long ago to cover up hickeys and tattoos with makeup because she was going to have a great deal of them tomorrow. But she really didn't care at the moment because it just felt so god damn good. Her hands gripped hard onto Miranda's hips as she pulled her closer.

She was pulled forward when Miranda took a step back. The door's support fell out from behind her and she almost stumbled backward but Miranda was there, holding her. Miranda's hands slid around from her chest to her back and her bra was hanging around her arms in the next second. She let it drop somewhere near the shirt she'd been wearing.

Hands were on her breasts in a second and she moaned quietly and closed her eyes. Oh god. Miranda flicked at the nipple rings she had in, simple ones with little green gems that looked like emeralds. She hadn't known at the time that nipple rings would make her so much more sensitive, but it was yet another thing she was thankful for.

Miranda pulled back from kissing her neck. Andy opened her eyes to look at the other woman, eyes cloudy with lust. Miranda smiled at her, lips creeping up in a seductive smile that almost had Andy tackling her to the bed. As well as the woman in front of her could do bitch, she could do seductress just as well, maybe better.

Her hands left Andy's breasts and Andy groaned in protest. A finger came to Andy's lips to shush her. The package that Miranda had been holding earlier appeared again. Andy wondered for a moment just where in the world it had gone in the interim. She shook off the thought and looked at the package in front of her. In it was a pair of nipple barbells with tiny little wings on the end.

"The trip to Hot Topic wasn't a complete loss for me, darling. It seems the store sells body jewelry, did you know that? And I looked for something for you and found something rather perfect, don't you think?"

Andy nodded. They were perfect. But what really was perfect here was Miranda, that she had seen the barbells and immediately thought of her and had bought them. She was sure Miranda had gone through a little bit of a panic at the thought of having to buy them in front of the twins. At least now she knew where the talk about body modification had come from. She almost laughed at the thought. She wasn't sure she could love Miranda any more than she did at this moment.

Miranda opened the package quickly, drawling out the two barbells. She threw the package to the side and grabbed Andy's hands. She pulled her forward until they were standing right beside their bed. Miranda reached out and started to unscrew the little ball on the nipple rings Andy was wearing. She was careful, her touch so very delicate. Andy's breath caught in her throat at the touch.

She slid the first one out and placed it on the night stand beside them then unscrewed the one of the wings on the barbell and slipped it in carefully. She screwed the wing back on and ran her finger over the length of the barbell, making Andy shiver again at the touch. Miranda repeated the process on the other side with just as gentle a touch.

By the time Miranda was done Andy was trembling gently from the feather light touch. She loved Miranda, so, so much. The older woman cherished her so much. She could feel it in her touch and see it in her eyes and now more than anything Andy wanted to show the woman that the feeling was mutual.

She stepped forward and kissed Miranda hard, tongue slipping immediately into Miranda's mouth and stroking against her tongue. For a woman they called the ice queen Miranda was always warm, so very warm. Andy sighed again at how perfect everything in that moment felt.

Miranda didn't remain passive for long. Her tongue stroked against Andy's, racheting the heat in the room up three notches. Miranda's hands started to pinch and squeeze her nipples again and Andy moaned loudly into Miranda's mouth, thankful that the sound was muted. The twins were still up, and even if they were old enough now to know what sex was that didn't mean Andy or Miranda wanted them to have to listen.

Her hands fell to the hem of Miranda's shirt, flowing material clinging to her, showing every curve. Andy's fingers slipped underneath and tugged the shirt higher and higher, up over Miranda's breasts. She didn't want to separate from their kiss though, so she left it sitting high on the woman's chest.

She loved Miranda's boobs. They were perfect. They fit in the palm of her hands with just a little more to spare. Miranda's nipples pressed against her palm through her bra. She needed this woman completely bare before her so she could do everything she wanted to her, but she really didn't want to stop kissing her either because it was just the right amount of heat and tongue and she wanted it to be never ending.

But Miranda made the decision for her and pulled back, slightly breathless and already a little mussed looking. Andy took the opportunity to slide Miranda's shirt the rest of the way off. After the shirt was off Miranda cupped Andy's cheek lightly.

"Oh, Andrea." And somehow those two words conveyed a thousand more about how Mirand felt about her.

Andy stepped forward and pushed Miranda gently. Miranda's knees hit the edge of the bed and she sank down gracefully. Andy titled the older woman's head up and kiss her once lightly before moving on, kiss down her neck, nipping and licking while her hands continued downward to find Miranda's bra and unhook it. She pulled the lacy thing off and sighed again as Miranda's upper body was fully revealed to her. It was completely unfair that a woman in her fiftys looked like Miranda did, but Andy didn't quite mind when she got to benefit from it.

Her hands were back on Miranda's breasts in a second, reveling in the feel of soft skin against her. She squeezed them gently, making Miranda groan. A bolt of arousal shot straight to Andy's core. God, the sounds Miranda always made were sinful. Andy swore that she could get off on them alone.

She pushed Miranda back on the bed and followed her, straddling her hips. The sight of Miranda under her always excited her beyond words, and she knew so very, very many of them. Her hands coasted over the flat plains of Miranda's stomach, ab muscles twitching under her, up to Miranda's breasts again, pinching and pulling her nipples until Miranda was writhing under her. Andy smiled at the sight. Miranda coming undone was artwork. Miranda saw art in hem lines and dress shapes, Andy saw art in the woman herself. They were gloriously symmetrical.

She swung off Miranda and one hand slipped back down taut stomach muscles to the waistband of her pants. She unsnapped them easily. Learning how to get the many and various designer pants and skirts off Miranda had been a challenge early on, but now it was like breathing. She tapped Miranda's ass and the woman was lifting herself off the bed the next second. Andy pulled down both pants and panties at once. She loved the site of Miranda in nothing but underwear, but she had a feeling tonight wasn't going to be a night where she had the patience to wait again.

Then Miranda was gloriously bare beside her and all was right with the world. She moved forward once again to kiss Miranda. Their lips met once more and then suddenly Andy was on her back with a smug Miranda smiling up at her like the cat who ate the canary.

"Andrea, as much as I love the sense of style you've developed, there are times and places for certain pieces of clothing and I'm afraid these will have to go." Miranda unzipped Andy's pants slowly. And swore she felt each and every set of teeth of the zipper coming undone. She squirmed and yet didn't miss the widening of Miranda's smile at the action. Finally the zipper was down and Miranda was pulling her pants and underwear down just as slowly. Andy whimpered. She wanted to be touched, something, anything, but the torture she was going through right then.

Her pants, after a long eternity, were off and Miranda was smiling up at her from around her knees. Andy's breath caught in her throat. She knew from the look in Miranda's eyes what was coming next. Miranda maneuvered one of Andy's legs over her shoulder and crawled upwards slowly, leaving a trail of wet kisses in her wake. She stopped just before Andy's core and breathed for a few long seconds. Andy thought she could feel every molecule of Miranda's breath hitting her, sending tiny sparks of electric through her.

Miranda's first swipe through her core was enough to set her on fire. Oh holy seven hells above. Miranda hummed quietly and dove right back in, licking long slow stripes from entrance to clit, taking her time, driving Andy insane before she even thought about letting her come. Andy grabbed Miranda's hair, unable to do anything else.

Miranda's strokes got shorter and Andy felt the pressure inside her building and building. Oh, she was going crazy she was sure of it. Her grip on Miranda's hair had to be getting painful, but Miranda never let up, if the little moans that were vibrating through her were any indication she might be enjoying it.

Teeth scraped across her clit and she arched off the bed. She was so close. Moans and whimpers and groans were coming from her in a near endless stream now. Miranda's tongue was making tight little circles around her clit now. She felt her inner muscles spasming as the rest of her body tightened and tightened.

With one last suck Andy was thrown over the edge, body seizing and releasing spectacularly. Andy's eyes fluttered open to see Miranda still between her legs, licking her lips and smiling. Andy reached out and took ahold of Miranda's shoulder, slipping her own leg from around the woman and pulling the older woman up her body. Miranda kissed her, tasting of Andy. Andy always loved tasting herself on Miranda. No matter how exhausted and sated she was it never failed to spark arousal in her.

She reached up and cupped Miranda's face as they drew apart. "You're far too good at that."

"Is that a complaint, darling?" Miranda cocked an eyebrow at her. "Because I can always dull my skills."

"Don't you dare." Andy rolled her eyes.

"I thought not. Don't complain if you don't want something to change."

Andy rolled them over and put her hands on either side of Miranda's head. Her muscles were still shaky but managed to hold her just fine. "Who said it was a complaint and not an observation?"

"I suppose you have a point."

Andy leaned down and kissed her again to silence the smart ass comments. She wanted to take her time, but she could take her time later. She knew this night was far from over and slow could be after they had both gotten the first orgasm out of their systems. She like that plan a great deal.

She kept kissing Miranda as one of her hands slipped down Miranda's body and slipped between Miranda's folds. She was so very, very wet and Andy made a sound in the back of her throat at the feel of it. She trailed her fingers up and down for a few seconds just teasing Miranda before going up and circling Miranda's clit in tight little circles, increasing pressure as Miranda's moans got louder and louder.

Miranda squirmed as she got closer and closer. Andy pulled back her hand for just a second before thrusting two fingers into Miranda, knuckle deep. Miranda cried out and immediately started moving her hips in time with Andy's thrusts. Andy made sure to brush her thumb across Miranda's clit on every stroke and felt Miranda's muscles tightening around her quickly. Andy kissed down Miranda's neck to right where it joined her shoulder and sucked hard to give her a matching hickey to the ones she left on Andy's neck.

Andy scraped her teeth against the skin there and Miranda was coming, moaning her name long and loud. Andy hoped that the twins were nowhere near their room or they would have heard, but that was a secondary concern. Miranda was always so perfect when she came. Some would say beautiful, but Andy never quite understood that. There was nothing inherently beautiful about scrunched faces and arched backs that looked like people were in pain. But that did not mean that such expressions weren't perfect in their way. To be so very unguarded around the person you loved, that was what was really perfect, at least to Andy.

The last spasms faded and Andy withdrew her fingers, licking them clean and savoring the taste of Miranda. She dropped to the side of Miranda and cuddled up with her. The older woman only really liked cuddling in post-coital bliss and Andy took advantage of it every single time.

Miranda truly came back to herself a few minutes later. "Mmm, well, that went even better than I had planned."

Andy laughed. "You had this planned from the moment you saw these didn't you?" Andy stroked the winged barbells lightly. They really were lovely. The muscles in her back rippled in agreement, flexing the tattooed wings there.

"Not from the moment I saw them, no, but from the time I got done talking to the girls about body modifications after they handed them to me, yes."

Andy laughed and laughed at the image of one of the girls handing Miranda the nipple barbells while she blushed profusely. When she finally quieted down Miranda was glaring at her.

"I hardly see how that was funny."

"Just imaging your face when the girls handed them to you, nothing bad I swear."

Miranda sighed like talking to Andy taxed her greatly. She leaned over and kissed Andy again like she was just doing it to shut Andy up. Andy knew better and went right along with the kissing. A few minutes later of lazy kissing later Miranda was on top of her.

"Just for that I'm not done with your yet."

Andy laughed again until Miranda kissed her silent, hands sliding over Andy again. Andy sighed and melted into the touch. This was as close as flying as she would ever get and she was so very ok with that.


End file.
